With the advent of increased interest in river rafting, a need exists for an oar lock seating device specifically designed to fit inflatable rafts or the like. Any such device must be able to cope with the rigorous conditions encountered while maneuvering rubber rafts through white water rapids and other adverse conditions. The positioning of the oars and the seat is critical to the oarsman's ability to control and maneuver his craft safely. The more tuneable these components are to the specific characteristics of the oarsman, then the more control the oarsman will have over his craft. However, it is inevitable that these rafts will occasionally capsize. In that event, the contents of the raft are likely to spill and be lost, unless they are firmly secured to the raft.
The following patents define structures which would appear to be germane to the patentability of this invention.
______________________________________ 2,815,517 Andresen Jr. 3,898,950 Martin 3,825,962 Grounds et al 4,068,611 Leather 3,839,757 Grimes ______________________________________
The patent to Andresen teaches the use of a seat supported by the gunwales of the craft and having oar locks therein.
Likewise, Leather and Martin teach the use of oar locks integral with a removable seat.
The other two references further delineate the state of the art.
However, none of the aforementioned references is as adjustable or rugged as the present invention which was specifically designed with rigorous conditions in mind. This invention adjusts not only to fit different sized rafts, but also adjusts to fit different sized oarsmen and their varying preferences as to oar position in relation to seating position.
Furthermore, none of the aforementioned references incorporates a secure, insulated storage box integral to its structure as does the present invention.